1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tilting inversion exerciser, and more particularly to a tilting inversion exerciser including a support device or mechanism for massaging or supporting the back or waist portions of the users.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various kinds of typical inversion suspension exercisers, rotational exercisers, tilting inversion exercisers etc. have been developed and comprise a table rotatably or pivotally attached to an upper portion of a lower or base support with a pivot axle, and rotatable relative to the base support for conducting various inversion or suspension exercises.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,052,448 to Teeter discloses one of the typical inversion suspension exercisers comprising a table rotatably or pivotally attached to a base support with a hanger bar, for allowing the users to rotate the table relative to the base support, and to do various inversion or suspension exercises.
However, the table of the typical inversion suspension exercisers may only be used to support the back or waist portions of the users only, and the typical inversion suspension exercisers do not have support devices to massage or support the back or waist portions of the users, such that the users may use the conventional tilting inversion exercisers to conduct only the rotational or inversion exercises.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional tilting inversion exercisers.